Love Confession
by amutolove
Summary: Ikuto finanly has his chance to confess to Amu...can he do it? Btw...I dont own Shugo Chara or any of it's charas...Peach Pit does!
1. Chapter 1

Love Confession

Amu was excited for the sleepover she had planned with Yaya and Rima. She said goodbye to her parents and her younger sister Ami. As she was walking over to Rima's house, she felt like someone was following her. She turned around and saw Ikuto and Yoru behind her at a distance very close. She saw him turn around quickly, like he was avoiding her.

"Hey! What are you doing following me?" She yelled before he could get away.

"I wanted to know where you were going." He responded, still with his back to her. "You don't need to know where I'm going all the time! You better not follow me either!" She turned swiftly and went back on the route to Rima's house. By the time she got there, she hat completely forgotten about the incident with Ikuto. "Hey Rima!" Amu said when Rima answered the door.

"Hi Amu! Yaya's already here, but that's because she came here way too early." Rima looked mad. She obviously didn't like that Yaya had come early. "But come on in!" The blond haired girl gestured to come in. "So where's your room?" Amu asked, looking around. Yaya came out and said "Amu-chi!" and ran up to Amu, squeezing her when she tried to give her a hug. "Come see her room!" Yaya held back a laugh. While Yaya and Rima sat on her bed, Amu stared around in disbelief. Her walls were filled with Bala-Balance posters, so much you couldn't see her wall. Her dressers and desks were toppled with Bala-Balance figurines and finally, her bed, sheets, pillows and blankets were all Bala-Balance themed. "Wow" was all Amu could utter. "Let's get this sleepover started!" Always perky Yaya yelled out "Pillow fight!" she hollered as she threw the Bala-Balance pillows at them. They picked them up and them back. Yaya and Amu started laughing wile Rima gave them the evil eye. "Sorry Rima!" Yaya said, and her and Amu frantically made Rima's bed again. Then, Rima started rolling on the floor, laughing.

"What are they laughing at?" Yoru asked Ikuto, as they looked through the window, spying on Amu and her friends.

"I don't know, you know girls." He replied. "Let's crash this party!" Yoru suggested. "No." Ikuto responded, and grabbed Yoru before he could do anything. He started walking away from Rima's house. Suddenly, he saw Yoru climb in through the mail slot. "Hey!" Ikuto yelled before he could stop Yoru. Then Ikuto just waited near the front door. "Yoru!" He yelled, with no response. _Why is he always getting in trouble? _Ikuto thought as he snuck in. He saw Yoru headed toward one of the rooms, and watched him disappear into it.

"What are you doing in my house?" Rima came out and saw Ikuto standing in the middle of her living room. "Who are you? Why are you in my house?" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey Rima—Ikuto?" I told you not follow me! Amu said when she came out of Rima's room. Now it was even more awkward.

"Hey what's going on…AHHH! ROBBER!" Yaya screamed "Oh wait, it's just Ikuto." Ikuto rolled his eyes at Yaya's stupidity. "Yeah, we've already established I'm Ikuto in Rima's house. I came here to spy on Amu. Got it?" Both he and Amu then started to blush. "Now I'm going to get Yoru and leave. See you, Amu." Ikuto left and Amu was still blushing. "Amu, so cute!" Rima said. "That's no cute, YAYA'S cute!" Yaya added. "What? It's not cute!" Amu said to Rima as they walked back to her room. "Then why were you embarrassed, and why were you blushing earlier?" Amu tried to answer, but could only deny it. "I wasn't!" She yelled at Rima. Then Yaya kicked in "Why are you yelling then?" Amu looked frustrated and didn't answer. Rima and Amu tried to forget about it. But all Yaya did was say over and over again "Amu's got a boyfriend, Amu's got a BOYFRIEND!" Then Amu, in all her frustration, yelled in Yaya's face "SHUT UP ALREADY!" They didn't talk about it after that. The next day, they went to school, and Yaya and Rima found it hard not to tell any of the other guardians about the sleepover. Yaya was walking in the hallway when she saw Tadase.

"Hey wait up!" Tadase turned around and smiled. "Hi Yaya!" Then the two walked together to the Garden. "You'll never guess what happened at Rima's house yesterday." Yaya forgot who she was talking to and told him the whole story. Tadase's dark aura came around him. Yaya sweat-dropped and said "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Tadase acted calm when he asked Amu if she wanted to walk home together. When they walked home, Tadase started the conversation. "So, anything interesting happen at the sleepover?" Amu didn't know what he was talking about, so she said "Oh, you knew about that? Well no, just your average sleepover." She said. "Oh. Are you sure? No unexpected guests…or boyfriends?" _Yaya told him! _Amu thought to herself. "Yes, there was an unexpected guest…Ikuto followed me to the party. But he's NOT my boyfriend!" Tadase looked skeptically. "Okay. I believe you." Suddenly, out of a tree, Ikuto hopped in front of Amu, a little too close. "Hey Amu." Ikuto said. "I'm right her know! What are you doing? You thieving cat!" Ikuto looked at Tadase and responded: "Are saying Amu's yours?" Tadase started to blush. "N-no." Tadase stammered. "Good." he said and grabbed Amu's hand and took her off. Tadase stood there embarrassed and confused.

"W-where are you taking me?" Amu yelled to Ikuto. "You'll find out when we get there!" he told her. When they got there, she found that he had taken her to an ice cream shop. "But this place isn't open." Amu said to him. "Does it need to be?" Ikuto said to her. He jumped over the counter and helped her over. "Want some?" He asked Amu as he turned on the machine. "Sure." She answered. Then he made them both some ice cream and they started to walk. "Why are you doing these things for me?" Amu asked as she ate her ice cream. Ikuto didn't respond at first, his midnight blue eyes looked the usual, sad and wondering. He didn't know how to tell Amu, but he loved her. He loved her more than anything in the world. "Hello, anyone there?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't want to be a coward, and he didn't want Tadase to beat him to it.

"Amu, I love you." He spat it out and Amu looked at him, waiting for him to start laughing. _He's not kidding. _She thought and dropped her ice cream onto the ground. When he stood there waiting for her to respond, she realized he really wasn't kidding. For a while, they just stood there while Amu was getting her feelings together. She then announced "I love you too." Ikuto then leaned in and kissed her. It was long and passionate, and suddenly from the bushes came a loud "NO!" It was Tadase, he had been spying on them. Ikuto and Amu suddenly broke away, surprised by his outburst. "Tadase!" Amu yelled when she turned around and saw him, with a tear in his eye. "Amu…" He trailed off and ran away. Amu reached out a hand and almost ran after him, but Ikuto stopped her. "Let him go." She listened, and Ikuto took her home. As they walked hand in hand, Tadase watched them from afar, planning his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**xxamutolovexx: This is the sequel! Uh…yeah**

**Tadase: Is it Tadamu?**

**Xxamutolovexx: No, sorry**

**Tadase: Awww…**

**Amu: But it IS amuto…right?**

**Xxamutolovexx: What does it look like?**

**Ikuto: Yaay!  
><strong> 

Tadase's POV

Today's Tuesday. It probably would be a normal Tuesday of I were talking to Hinamori-Amu. But, she went off and confessed her love for Ikuto right in front of me. Well…I guess I _was_ spying on her, but how could she _love_ that thieving cat? How could Ikuto-niisan love her? He knew that I loved her, loved her ever since I met her. But he went ahead and did it anyway.

(At School…Normal POV)

During class, Tadase and Amu got paired up to work together. But the work was hard; since all Tadase was doing to communicate was nodding his head, or mumbling words that Amu couldn't understand. Eventually though, they finished and together they walked down to the Royal Gardens. Once everyone was there, everyone was staring at Tadase, giving the Amu the evil eye. He normally wouldn't do that, would he? Nagihiko and Rima decided to talk to them.

Tadase's POV

"Tadase, let's go." Nagihiko said to me. Was everyone staring at me? I told him okay and we both walked away from the table everyone was sitting at. Once we got far enough that no one could hear, Nagihiko started to talk. "Tadase why are mad at Amu? He asked me. Could I trust him? Of course! What was I saying? Nagihiko was my best friend; I could trust him with anything.

"Hinamori-Amu…she loves Ikuto-niisan." Nagihiko looked at me weird at first, and then he smiled softly. "You love her don't you Hotori-kun?" I nodded, not saying a word. "Well, if you do, you should tell her. If she still loves Ikuto, then you can't be mad at her. Not if you really love her." Nagihiko was always very good at advice. I smiled back. "Thank you." I told him.

Amu's POV

After I was done talking to Rima, (she didn't seem shocked that I loved the boy who came into her house to see me) we went back to the table, where Yaya was left alone. We all sweat-dropped.

"Maybe not the best idea." Rima noted. As soon as we got back, Tadase and Nagihiko came back as well.

"Amu-Chan, Tadase needs to talk to you." Nagihiko was saying as they came back. I checked the time and got worried. "Well, I have to go meet…" I didn't finish the sentence because I just realized why Tadase had not talked to me all day. Does he love me? I ran off to go meet Ikuto when Tadase yelled out

"Hinamori-Amu I love you!" That made me turn around, I kept walking backwards until suddenly, I ran into Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" I was happy to see him. I was going to give him a hug, but he stopped me. "Amu, do you love that 'prince'?" He asked me, not meeting my eyes. "No, I told you yesterday, I love you." I replied simply to him, being as honest as I'd ever been in my life. "Okay." He said bluntly and hugged me. We walked some more when suddenly, we were tripped over a string held by two people…I'm not sure who though. It caused me to land on top of Ikuto. "Why am I always saving you?" He asked me, with a smirk on his face. "Because you love me." I told him. "Oh, yeah." He teased. Then we kissed another romantic kiss. But this time, it was perfect, without anybody interrupting.

Tadase's POV

As I walked home, I looked back on the past few minutes, seeing how much my plan had backfired on me. Amu ended up on top of Ikuto, and they kissed, right in front of me! _Well…I guess it was my fault…and they didn't know I was there. I have to stop being mad at Amu. I love her, and that's all that matters, even if she doesn't love me back._


End file.
